Doce Agonia
by BiaWundrack
Summary: Esses seriam os eventos após o episódio 4x14 de VD. É como eu imagino que será o episódio 4x15. Como Elena e Cia iram lidar com a perda de mais um amado. Contém momentos Damon/Elena. Segue em parte a sinopse divulgada para o episódio 15. Agonia é o conjunto de fenômenos que anunciam a morte (do grego agonia luta; entende-se luta "contra a morte").


Stefan parou o carro, uma SUV alugada, em frente a casa. Elena estava no banco de trás, a cabeça de Jeremy apoiada em seu ombro, seu corpo numa posição torta meio deitada. Elena acariciava seus cabelos em silencio, como ela havia feito durante todo o trajeto. Ela não parecia ter notado que o carro parou ou que eles haviam chegado.

-Elena, me deixe levá-lo. Disse Stefan numa voz doce e cuidadosa. Elena o soltou e Stefan içou Jeremy do carro. Elena foi à frente para abrir as portas, passando por Caroline na varanda sem parecer notá-la. Stefan troca um olhar de cumprimento e pesar com Caroline e entra na casa em direção ao quarto de Jeremy.

Ele deita o corpo de Jeremy na cama. Dá uma olhada em volta, todos os objetos daquele quarto agora eram lembranças de uma vida que não mais existia. Elena se postou na cabeceira da cama e segurou a mão de Jeremy nas suas. Seus olhos perdidos no rosto de seu irmão, toda a sua atenção parecia estar em Jeremy. Stefan desce as escadas e vai falar com Caroline na varanda.

-Só voltaram vocês? Onde está a Bonnie?

- Bonnie foi levada por Shane. Damon e Rebekah ficaram pra trás pra fazer o resgate.

-Stefan, o que está acontecendo? Por que voce trouxe o corpo de Jeremy pra cá? Por que Elena parece um zumbi? Desatou uma Caroline ligeiramente histérica.

-Caroline, mantenha o seu tom baixo. Disse Stefan aos sussurros. Apontando para os ouvidos e para o andar de cima. Elena podia ouvir.

-Desculpa, que droga tá acontecendo? Num tom mais apropriado.

-Elena acha que Jeremy irá acordar porque ele estava usando o anel quando morreu.

-E ele vai?

- Não Caroline, não vai. Stefan disse com pesar - Quando Jeremy se tornou um dos Cinco, ele se tornou sobrenatural, o anel só funciona em humanos normais.

-Isso é um desastre. Caroline bufa - E agora, o que devemos fazer?

-Nós temos que apoiar Elena, uma hora ela vai perceber que ele não irá acordar... Você viu o estado dela! Isso, só vai piorar quando ela aceitar a verdade. E tem as questões práticas como, por exemplo, quanto tempo nós temos antes que o Klaus apareça e tente nos matar...

Caroline o interrompe.

-Não precisamos nos preocupar com o Klaus... Por hoje, pelo menos. Ele saiu da cidade.

-Saiu da cidade?

-Eu te explico outra hora... Eu vou ligar pro Matt, ele vai querer saber e estar aqui por Elena.

-Faça isso. Eu vou procurar Meredith, talvez haja algo... Um calmante que nós possamos dar a ela...qualquer coisa. Além de que, ela é médica e nós precisamos de um atestado de óbito e de alguém que prepare o corpo para o enterro.

(O celular de Stefan toca)

-Damon?

-Achamos Bonnie.

-E o Shane?

-Não. Encontramos Bonnie ferida na floresta, ela conseguiu fugir. O Shrek caçador também sumiu, mas como ele é nosso stan (stalker fan), tenho a impressão de que nos visitará em breve. Aparentemente não acordamos a múmia, não o suficiente...Como ela está? Damon, pergunta num quase sussurro.

Stefan num tom sardônico - O irmão dela morreu Damon, como você acha que ela está?

Outra longa pausa de Damon.

- Você esta com ela?

-Estou no hospital, vim procurar Meredith.

- Você a deixou **sozinha**?

- Ela está com Caroline e Matt. Talvez Meredith possa ajudar Elena! Stefan se defende do tom de censura de Damon.

- Meredith é uma médica Stefan, eles não estudam anatomia vampira na faculdade de medicina.

- Talvez exista um psicotropo forte o suficiente para acalmar Elena por algumas horas.

- Você deixou uma Elena em negação sozinha, pra encontrar uma pílula capaz de deixa-la completamente fora da realidade! Brilhante Stefan, merece uma estrelinha dourada!

- Se vampiros podem ficar bêbados, talvez possam ser dopados. Você não esta aqui Damon, você não esta vendo o estado dela. Eu não tenho a praticidade de mandá-la superar isso em um segundo. Infelizmente não é a mim que ela está ligada.

Outra longa pausa, Stefan consegue ouvir Damon bufando. Ele tinha pisado num calo.

-Chegaremos ao fim da tarde. Replicou Damon obviamente irado e desligou.

Stefan encontra Meredith, ela está numa sala atendendo alguém. Stefan entra sem bater. Ignora o olhar ultrajado de Meredith e se dirige ao paciente irritado.

-Ei espere a sua vez e...

-Saia daqui, volte outro dia.

O paciente compelido sai.

-Stefan você não pode fazer isso. Disse Meredith muito irritada.

-Precisamos de você. Jeremy esta morto.

-Ah não. Meredith suspira com pesar - Vocês precisam de um atestado de óbito?

-Também. Elena não está lidando bem com a situação...ela parece meio catatônica então eu estava pensando se você não pode receitar nada para acalmá-la?

-Nada do que eu posso receitar funcionaria para ela, o metabolismo de vampiros é completamente diferente. Mesmo que eu dê um frasco inteiro de calmantes para ela, o efeito não duraria mais do que um momento.

-E sobre o atestado de óbito?

-Eu preciso do corpo...

-Elena não aceitou que ele está morto ainda, ela acha que ele vai ressuscitar porque usa um anel como o que Alaric tinha...Mas isso não vai acontecer e eu não acho que vou conseguir trazê-lo pra você tão cedo.

- Você não pode demorar também, logo começará a se decompor Stefan e vai ser mais difícil fingir morte natural ou acidental sem um inquérito.

Stefan suspira e passa suas mãos na cabeça, sem ideia do que fazer. Meredith continua;

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou arranjar alguém pra assumir meu plantão e encontro com vocês na casa dela.

-Ok. Obrigada Meredith.

Stefan volta a casa, Caroline e Matt estão sentados em silencio na sala.

- Cadê Elena?

- Esta lá em cima com o cccorpo...ela não vai sair do lado dele até ele acordar. Disse Matt visivelmente abatido.

- Damon encontrou Bonnie, ela está bem e eles estão voltando, chegam ao anoitecer. Disse Stefan pondo-os a par – Meredith também está vindo pra cá.

Stefan lança um olhar significativo pra Caroline e saca o telefone do bolso. Ele começa a escrever uma mensagem, Matt e Caroline observam curiosos. O celular de Caroline vibra. Mensagem de Stefan;

"Temos que conversar sem sermos ouvidos."

Caroline acena em concordância para Stefan.

- Matt, ligue se Meredith chegar. Disse Stefan antes de sair porta afora, Caroline o segue.

Sozinho na sala Matt decide subir e ficar com Elena, tentar fazer algo para ajuda-la.

Caroline segue Stefan até a calçada em frente a casa de Elena.

- Falou com Meredith? O que ela disse?

- Ela disse que não pode dar nada a Elena, mas virá pra cá quando puder para nos ajudar a lidar com a situação...Elena disse alguma coisa?

-Não, nada. Ela não saiu daquele quarto desde que vocês chegaram. O que vamos fazer com Jeremy? Meu deus Stefan, O que vamos fazer com Elena?!

-Eu sei Caroline. Não há muito que fazer além de estarmos aqui por ela. As coisas vão piorar muito antes de melhorar.

-Eu nunca vi Elena desse jeito... Nem quando os pais dela morreram e a morte deles teve um impacto gigantesco nela.

-Isso me preocupa. Elena agora é uma vampira, todas as suas emoções são intensificadas, inclusive o luto...mais que isso, Elena é uma vampira que perdeu seu único elo com a normalidade humana. É impossível prever como ela vai lidar com isso.

-Você tem razão em se preocupar, depois que os pais dela morreram, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Caroline respira fundo – Esse é um problema pra amanhã. Hoje nós precisamos fazê-la aceitar que Jeremy não vai voltar.

-Meredith esta aqui. Anuncia Stefan ao vê-la se aproximar. Ela se dirige a eles.

-Oi, vim o mais rápido que pude, ouve alguma mudança?

-Não. Eu também acabei de chegar. Disse Stefan.

-Eu tive uma ideia para fazer Elena entender que Jeremy está morto...

Meredith hesita em continuar.

-Que ideia Meredith?

-Se o corpo de Jeremy estivesse se recuperando da morte, como medica eu conseguiria examinar os sinais... Sejam eles de ressuscitação ou decomposição. Só que é um pouco cruel...fazer isso com ela.

-Mas pode dar certo. Emendou Stefan –Vale a pena tentar!

Matt observa da porta do quarto de Jeremy Elena em sua vigília, esperando que ele acorde, seus olhos não deixam o rosto do irmão. Jeremy parecia estar dormindo. Matt também sentia como se tivesse perdido um irmão...outro. Ele dá umas batidas na moldura da porta com os nós dos dedos.

-Elena, eu posso entrar?

Elena levanta a cabeça para Matt, acena e volta seus olhos para Jeremy. Ele entrou e postou uma cadeira ao lado de Elena. Matt não sabia por onde começar, então resolveu ser direto.

-Elena, eu estou preocupado com você.

Ele chamou sua atenção, Elena agora o olhava. Como ela não disse nada, ele continuou.

-Você não saiu desse quarto, não falou com ninguém, não se alimentou...você não fez nada além de ficar aqui.

-Jer precisa de mim.

-Você precisa de você, Elena...vamos descer, sair daqui um pouco. Tem coisas que precisam ser decididas...

-Eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar.

Matt sentiu um nó apertando sua garganta. Isso quebrou seu coração.

-E se...e se ele não acordar Elena?

-Ele vai acordar, ele esta usando o anel e Silas é sobrenatural.

-Jer também era sobrenatural...Ele era um caçador.

-Ele também **é** humano. Elena disse um pouco irritada e argumentou – Não vai demorar muito agora, já fazem horas que ele está assim...

Matt resolveu adotar outra estratégia – É normal demorar tanto assim? Ele está assim a mais de doze horas...

-Ele vai acordar Matt. Elena foi incisiva.

Elena havia encerrado o assunto e voltou a olhar hipnoticamente para Jeremy. No andar de baixo a porta bate. Eles haviam voltado. Matt se inclinou, apertou a mão de Elena uma vez e se dirigiu para a porta. No batente ele se virá e diz;

-Estamos todos lá embaixo...se você precisar...

Stefan, Caroline e Meredith estão no hall. Stefan não deixa de notar que Matt foi falar com Elena.

-Como ela está?

Matt dá um olhar triste e significativo para Stefan enquanto balança negativamente sua cabeça.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Matt diz a Stefan.

-Vamos fazer, tivemos uma ideia. Diz Caroline.

-Elena, você pode por favor, descer aqui. Diz Stefan em direção ao andar de cima e acrescenta devido a falta de ação – É muito importante...por Jeremy.

Elena desce as escadas devagar com olhos indagadores, se surpreende com a presença de Meredith. Como Elena não fala nada, Stefan continua num tom gentil e cuidadoso;

- Meredith teve uma ideia de como ajuda-la, mas para isso ela precisa examinar Jeremy.

-Por quê? Ajudar como Stefan? Perguntou Elena desconfiada.

- Meredith pode avaliar se o corpo de Jeremy esta se curando...Para sabermos se ainda vai demorar. Disse Stefan sem encarar os olhos de Elena e acrescentou – Ou se não vai...acontecer...

Elena estremece, a dor transparecendo em seu semblante enquanto ela avalia a proposta.

-Ok. Elena responde fracamente.

Stefan, Elena e Meredith sobem em direção ao quarto de Jeremy. Caroline olha para Matt com cara de choro e anda apressada para fora da casa. Matt a segue até a varanda. Caroline se recosta contra a coluna, chorando copiosamente, uma mão em seu estomago. Matt se aproxima e abraça sua amiga, Caroline esta tão abalada que se esquece de ser mais cuidadosa, esta esmagando um pouco suas costelas, mas Matt decide que a dor é suportável e que ele não corre o risco de ser quebrado ao meio...Caroline precisava de alguém que a segurasse por uns momentos. Em meio ao choro, Caroline consegue dizer;

-Isso nunca acaba, sempre tem mais alguma coisa, mais algum amigo que se vai. Aqueles que não morrem acabam sozinhos de qualquer forma.

Matt ficou confuso, ele sabia que Caroline não era muito próxima de Jeremy mas assumiu que ela estava magoada por Elena. – Como assim Car?

-Tyler foi embora ontem. Klaus iria mata-lo e mesmo que eu sobreviva, eu não sei se algum dia vou voltar a vê-lo e se eu voltar a vê-lo, viveremos fugindo por toda eternidade e agora isso com o Jeremy e a Elena...por que tudo tem que ser tão impossível nesse lugar? Que vida é essa Matt?

-Eu não sei Car... Mas, você pode chamar de loucura...ou de estupidez humana... Eu sei que nós vamos vencer no final, mesmo em dias como hoje, eu não perco as minhas esperanças Caroline. Um dia nós teremos paz e sempre que vocês vampiros voltarem a essa cidade, vocês conheceram a família que um dia terei. Meus filhos e os filhos dos filhos deles e por ai vai...você vai ver!

Caroline dá uma risadinha mas não se solta de Matt que acrescenta;

-Nós temos que ter esperança num futuro melhor...se não de que adiantará toda esse sofrimento? Tá mais calma agora?

-Sim, estou.

-Então por favor, será que você poderia parar de esmagar as minhas costelas? Num tom brincalhão.

-Me desculpe. Caroline solta Matt com um sorrisinho – Vamos voltar pra dentro...eu ouvi e deu tudo errado...

Matt bufa e segue Caroline de volta para a casa. Parecia que esse dia não ia terminar nunca!

Antes de se dirigir ao corpo de Jeremy, Meredith olha hesitante para Stefan que lhe dá um aceno de cabeça encorajador. Elena assiste a cena aflita, roendo as unhas de uma mão. Stefan esta em pé atrás dela, suas mãos em seus ombros. Ela nem parece nota-lo. Meredith abre uma bolsa cheia de instrumentos e alguns itens de primeiros socorros. Ela se inclina sobre Jeremy, levanta suas pálpebras e balança uma lanterna na frente dos olhos de Jeremy, "A reação das pupilas, esta checando sinais vitais" pensou Elena. Meredith então pega uma seringa e tenta retirar uma amostra de sangue de Jeremy, Elena não soube o que pensar da amostra, mas percebeu que Meredith não pareceu satisfeita. Em seguida a medica começou a apalpar as juntas dos dedos de Jeremy e tentou mover seus membros, isso Elena entendeu, ela estava avaliando a rigidez do corpo. O exame acaba. Meredith guarda seu material e se dirige cuidadosa a Elena.

-Elena, eu sinto muito...

-Não, você esta errada, é claro que ele parece morto agora! Elena diz com histeria.

-Elena, o c...corpo não está se recuperando. Ele esta. Respira fundo – Está se decompondo.

Elena perde o controle, ela se livra das mãos de Stefan que ainda estavam em seus ombros e vai em velocidade vampira até Meredith, a jogando com força contra a parede.

-Você esta errada! Elena grita, seu rosto se modificando, a natureza vampira de Elena se revelando sob seus olhos – O que é que você entende dessas coisas?! Stefan vem se postar calmamente entre Elena e Meredith, Só então Elena se dá conta do semblante assustado de Meredith. Stefan a estava protegendo dela? Ela nunca..."Eu não a machucaria!". Elena se recupera da distração, ela precisava de outra solução, ela precisava de Bonnie.

-Stefan cadê a Bonnie? Jeremy precisa dela, ela SIM sabe o que fazer! Demandou Elena, de volta ao seu tom histérico. Meredith começa a se esgueirar em direção a porta, Stefan acompanha o movimento a cercando de forma furtiva. Nenhum deles arriscando um movimento brusco.

-Bonnie ainda não chegou Elena. Disse Stefan tentando manter a paz da situação.

-Traga a Bonnie, precisamos dela! Elena gritou enquanto terminava de enxotá-los do quarto. Ela bate a porta e se tranca lá dentro. Stefan consegue ouvi-la uma ultima vez baixinho recostada do outro lado da porta, chorando;

-Eu preciso da Bonnie...

As horas se arrastam, estão todos no andar de baixo em silencio sepulcral, lagrimas esporádicas correm dos olhos de Matt e Caroline sentados juntos no sofá com uma xícara de chá, Caroline e Stefan conseguem ouvir Elena chorando baixinho de tempos em tempos. Conversando por mensagens eles decidem não interferir por um tempo, dar espaço para Elena já que toda interferência tentada até o momento a levou a histeria. Todos ouvem passos na varanda.

-Eles chegaram. Anuncia Caroline meio ansiosa.

Todos se levantam em direção ao hall. Todos os olhos estão na face molhada de lagrimas de Bonnie que está claramente desolada. Os olhos de Bonnie dizem tudo aquilo que ninguém perguntou. Uma pequena e inconfessada esperança coletiva acaba de esvair.

Elena desce as escadas de forma urgente e desengonçada, agarra Bonnie pelo braço com o que deve ter sido força desnecessária e a puxa para subir a escada aos tropeços em direção ao quarto de Jeremy sem olhar para ninguém.

Elena percebe o espasmo de choque em Bonnie ao ver o corpo de Jeremy, mas seus estado de espírito simplesmente não a deixa sensível a dor de Bonnie. Elena estava histérica.

- Bonnie, você precisa fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...Ele já devia ter acordado!

Bonnie se pôs forte por sua amiga, embora sua dor fosse enorme, ela sabia que o amor que sentia por Jeremy não era equiparado ao amor e dependência que eles tinham um pelo outro.

-Elena, eu acho que o anel não irá funcionar. Disse numa voz doce e delicada.

-Mas você pode trazê-lo de volta Bonnie, você esta mais poderosa do que nunca e você já fez isso antes. Desatou Elena em um só fôlego. Bonnie notou, foram notas de desespero, Elena estava perdendo o controle.

- Os espíritos trouxeram Jeremy de volta antes, Emily o trouxe. Eu não pratico mais esse tipo de magia. Eu não posso Elena, eu sinto muito, mas não é possível. Bonnie explicou com delicadeza, lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto no final.

-E a magia que Shane te ensinou?

-A mulher de Shane morreu tentando ressuscitar o filho deles, Shane é o único que poderia me fazer parar na tentativa, me salvar. Ele se assegurou disso.

-Você consegue, eu sei que você consegue. Você tem que pelo menos tentar...por favor Bonnie, por mim...Bonnie não respondeu – Por favor, Bonnie eu estou te implorando...faça alguma coisa por favor...

Elena chorava copiosamente, soluços escapavam por sua garganta, mal dava para compreender suas ultimas palavras. Estava desolada. Bonnie não se ressentiu do fato de que Elena estava pedindo a ela que arriscasse a sua vida para salvar o seu irmão. Bonnie sentia essa dor enorme, não só por Jeremy, mas por Elena também. Ela amava Elena e não conseguia sentir nada além de compaixão, compreensão e carinho pela amiga. Quando finalmente Bonnie conseguiu controlar o nó em sua garganta, respondeu o pedido de Elena com uma terna sinceridade.

-Elena, se existisse uma chance de trazer o Jer de volta pra você...eu faria, mesmo se o preço fosse a minha vida...mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Elena endurece, como que absorvendo o choque provocado pelas palavras de Bonnie. "Nada a se fazer". Ela não chora mais, não se mexe, não parece nem mesmo respirar. Bonnie abraça seus ombros. Elena não faz nem menção de abraça-la de volta. Bonnie parece abraçar a estatua de Elena.

Assim que Bonnie e Elena somem no topo da escada, Meredith começa a explicar aos sussurros que o corpo já esta em decomposição e que ela precisa dele liberado para os tramites legais e para que possa haver um funeral. Damon entende a gravidade da situação, eles precisavam ser práticos.

-Ok. Isso é o que faremos. Começou Damon – Meredith, comece a preparar...seja lá o que você tiver que preparar para quando nós conseguirmos retirá-lo da casa. Caroline, você preparará o funeral. Eu vou cuidar da burocracia e...

-Não. Stefan o interrompe – Deixe a microgerencimento para mim. Eu e Caroline conseguimos cuidar das questões práticas. Stefan respira fundo antes de continuar – Você cuida dela.

Damon foi pego de surpresa pela declaração de Stefan e verdade seja dita, ele não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. Ele preferiria ser útil, era assim que ele sabia ajudar. Se ele tivesse matado o Shane como ele sabia que devia ter feito, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas não, ele tinha que dar uma de Stefan e evitar lidar com o que obviamente tem que ser feito provocando um mal maior pra defender os danos colaterais. Era o episodio Vicky Donavan acontecendo de novo.

Damon respira fundo e sobe as escadas, Bonnie dá uma última olhada em Elena e sai do quarto.

Elena ainda parece uma estatua. Rios de lagrimas marcados em seu rosto. Dor escrita em sua feição mesmo composta. Ela nem parece ter notado a presença dele, não o olhou...

Damon se aproxima e levanta o queixo dela delicadamente até seu olhos se encontrarem a feição composta desmorona. O rosto de Elena se retorce de dor, mais lagrimas...

Damon enxuga suas bochechas com as mãos, dá um beijo suave na sua testa e abraça Elena protetoramente. Sussurra numa voz fraca - Eu sinto muito...

Elena não responde, ela agora soluça muito forte. Damon sente seu corpo chacoalhar inteiro...espasmos de dor, ela o abraça mais, está o agarrando ao ponto de ser desconfortável, ele percebe que ela o esta usando para manter o equilíbrio, seus joelhos estão falhando um pouquinho.

Apesar de seu longo tempo de existência, tantos infortúnios acontecendo a uma mesma pessoa... Damon suspira. Uma garota terna, boa e cheia de compaixão. Alguém que mesmo já tendo sido muito judiada pela vida quando eles se conheceram, ainda teve clareza para enxergar por trás de sua fachada. Viu algo decente nele quando ele mesmo não via, muito provavelmente, mais do que existe. Perdoou o imperdoável e ofereceu-lhe compreensão.

No minuto em que ficou sabendo do destino do irmão dela, ele começou a repassar cenários possíveis de como isso poderia ter sido evitado sem obter nenhum resultado satisfatório.

Os soluços diminuem, Elena parece mais calma agora, mas não solta o seu abraço. Damon resolveu arrancar o bandaid e ir direto ao ponto;

- Elena, você precisa nos deixar fazer o que tem que ser feito... Numa voz vacilante e resignada.

Pra surpresa dele, Elena responde apenas;

-Eu sei.

Ele não devia estar tão surpreso se tem alguém que tem prática em lidar com a morte é Elena Gilbert.

Damon a abraça mais apertado... Ele queria ser capaz de fazer a dor sumir, a ideia de usar essa maldita ligação era tentadora, mas não é como se ela não fosse capaz de lidar com mais isso. Ela podia, ele só desejava que ela não tivesse que. Mas as coisas são do jeito que são, quanto mais cedo ela lidar com a realidade mais cedo ela superaria o trauma.

Stefan saberia lidar melhor com essa situação. Elena havia dito que ele apareceu na vida dela quando ela precisava. Quando ela estava sofrendo por seus pais. Foi assim que ela se apaixonou por ele.

Damon encarou o corpo de Jeremy por cima da cabeça de Elena. Não conseguindo refrear as memórias que vieram a sua mente.

"Ah pequeno Gilbert, você era muito durão para esse mundo de qualquer jeito!". Pensou.

As palavras de Jeremy: "Nenhum de nós saíra vivo dessa cidade". Ecoando em seus ouvidos, palavras ditas antes de Alaric e Elena morrerem. Mal ele sabia, estava predizendo a própria morte.

Elena parecia bem mais controlada, Damon então achou que era uma boa hora pra tentar fazer Elena ir para o próprio quarto e descansar, ela iria precisar, provavelmente, haveria um enterro pela manhã.

-Elena, você deveria descansar um pouco e...

-Eu não consigo dormir, Damon. Elena o interrompeu rápido.

- Então apenas se deitar...vamos...

Elena se deixou levar com pouca resistência, Damon a ajudou a deitar-se na cama. Ele precisava dar um jeito de descer e dizer a eles para levarem o corpo sem dizer que faria isso a Elena. Ele tirou as botas que ela usava, ainda sujas de lama da maldita cruzada pela cura.

-Eu vou te buscar uma xícara de chá... Vai te ajudar a relaxar.

Ele já fazia menção de se afastar e sair quando sentiu uma mão em seu pulso.

- Pode ser uma dose de Bourbon...ou uma garrafa.

Elena ignorou a piada idiota, apenas o olhava com olhos mendicantes:

- Não me deixe só...

Damon pegou a mão que segurava seu pulso e a beijou, então ele se inclinou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça:

- É só um minuto... Nem isso. Disse baixinho.

Elena balançou a cabeça fracamente, concordando.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Damon lançou um último olhar ao leito de Jeremy e fechou a porta de seu quarto. No andar de baixo ele encontrou olhares pesados e ansiosos o observando descer as escadas...

- Jer está pronto pra ir.

Pegou a xícara de chá e subiu. Elena não havia se mexido nem um centímetro. Damon duvidava de que ela tivesse se quer piscado, seu corpo parecia anormalmente estático.

Damon deu passos audíveis para chamar sua atenção e lhe entregou a xícara de chá. Elena deu um gole e a abandonou no criado-mudo. Moveu-se na cama para dar espaço para que Damon se sentasse. Elena o abraçou repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Damon a abraçou de volta com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava seu cabelo intermitentemente.

-Caroline está cuidando do enterro?

Damon ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas satisfeito por que Elena não estava mais em negação, mas ele não deixou de notar uma única lagrima molhando sua camisa.

-Sim, está. Então você obviamente não tem com o que se preocupar - Outra tentativa pobre de humor.

- Eu perdi toda a minha família e todos eles morreram por minha causa...

-Não é sua culpa, nada disso é culpa sua. As escolhas que eles fizeram pertencem a eles.

-Eles morreram por que eu existo...

-Isso não é verdade.

-Meu irmão morreu tentando me salvar.

-Você faria o mesmo por ele, por todos eles...

- Sim, mas de alguma forma sou sempre eu quem sobrevive. Elena anunciou sombriamente.

-Todos eles te amavam e todos NÓS te amamos! Você não está sozinha, Elena. Nunca estará!

Damon a beija e a abraça mais forte. Uma tentativa de distrair a direção de seus pensamentos.

-Você devia dormir um pouco...

-Eu não consigo. Numa voz suave

"Só dessa vez" – Damon pensou.

-Elena, eu QUERO que você durma. Foi uma ordem que Damon tentou disfarçar num tom gentil.

Se Elena percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, ela ignorou e apenas disse:

-Você vai ficar aqui comigo?

-Vou. Foi uma promessa.

Elena se ajeitou na cama dando as costas para Damon ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para que ele a abraçasse. Ela agarrou o braço que a abraçava, segurando sua mão contra seu peito. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no antebraço do outro braço. A outra mão dele coçava o alto de sua cabeça aonde alcançava.

Ela virou sua cabeça. Um beijo desajeitado.

-Boa noite, Damon.

Antes que ele a respondesse, ela já estava dormindo. E eles passaram aquela noite dolorosa assim; dormindo de conchinha.

Quando Damon acordou, Elena se olhava no espelho enquanto punha os brincos. Ela estava pronta pra sair. Havia uma compostura, uma frieza em sua expressão ou a falta de uma expressão que Damon não entendeu.

- Te espero lá embaixo. Elena disse ao sair.

Instantes depois, Damon desceu as escadas com grande desconforto ao perceber que todos estavam esperando só por ele e foi se postar ao lado de Elena evitando olhar pra Stefan que parecia evitar olha-lo também. Elena segurou em seu braço, deu um suspiro audível e eles saíram porta afora.

Damon estranhou o comportamento de Elena durante todo o enterro, ela continuava com aquela expressão dura, ilegível. Elena estava usando seu rosto como uma mascara. No inicio ele pensou que se tratava de Elena se fazendo de forte para todos os outros, um comportamento tipicamente Eleniano: Finge que esta tudo sobre controle para ninguém se preocupar. Finge que não precisa de ajuda, quando claramente precisa. Mas se era só isso, porque é que ele estava sentindo este frio no estomago? O que é que ele estava perdendo?

Elena abraçou, ou melhor, se deixou abraçar por todos. Usou aquele semblante estranho o tempo inteiro, mal falou duas palavras pros próprios amigos e no final deu um jeito de irem sozinhos para a casa, só os **três**.

Uma vez que a porta foi fechada atrás dela e estavam todos os três no hall. Elena declarou sombriamente:

-Todos que viveram nessa casa morreram. Inclusive eu. Essa casa é o meu mausoléu.

-Então se mude. Damon disse simplesmente – Você pode passar uma temporada lá em casa ou na Caroline, na Bonnie ou no Matt. Fazer uma noite das garotas todo dia.

- Ou pode comprar uma casa nova pra você. Stefan emendou – construir um lar só seu.

- O problema não é a casa, me mudar não muda o fato de que só tenho eu.

-Elena, você não esta sozinha. Damon disse ternamente e Stefan concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu posso não estar solitária, mas eu estou sozinha.

Damon e Stefan ficaram num silencio pesaroso. Não que eles concordassem, eles só não sabiam o que dizer. Como se consola alguém que perdeu o chão? Por mais difícil que seja o relacionamento fraternal deles. Nenhum dos dois sabe o que é não ter nenhuma família.

Elena continuou;

-De qualquer forma, eu queria falar com vocês...

Elena respirou fundo fechando os olhos, deixando suas feições arranjadas caírem um pouquinho.

-Stefan, eu sinto muito por ter te machucado, eu te iludi...

Essa declaração pegou Stefan desarmado.

- Não foi de propósito, eu também estava me iludindo. Eu te amei muito...

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosas pelo seu rosto.

-E eu ainda te amo, nada foi como deveria ter sido. Tudo o que eu te disse, tudo que eu fiz você acreditar... Eu também acreditei! O nosso amor foi como um sonho, bom demais pra ser verdade, para dar certo. Eu queria ter sido aquela que te faria feliz, que te consolaria nessa vida vampira que você repudia tanto. Perdoe-me por ter sido um desapontamento tão grande.

Stefan apenas balançava a cabeça. Segurando as lagrimas, negando tudo. Ele tentou interrompê-la, mas ela não deixou.

Elena continuou, dirigindo-se aos dois;

- Eu nunca quis ficar entre dois irmãos. Ser o motivo de disputas entre vocês. Eu sinto uma culpa enorme por isso. Katherine e eu somos idênticas fisicamente, mas eu achei sinceramente que as nossas semelhanças terminavam aí.

Foi Damon quem tentou interrompê-la dessa vez. Ele claramente não concordava com nada que foi dito. Mas Elena não deixou, ela continuou, aproveitando a dificuldade deles em encontrar palavras. Eles estavam despreparados para essa conversa.

-Damon...

Elena tomou fôlego antes de continuar. Seus ternos olhos castanhos lagrimejando, uma expressão de tristeza e resignação. Damon, não sabia exatamente o que ela lhe diria, mas sentiu aquele frio de novo. A atitude de Elena o estava alarmando. Seja o que fosse, era um mau presságio. O discurso de Elena estava começando a soar como uma despedida. Elena iria dispensar os dois da vida dela? É a dor dela falando? Tentando arrumar outras áreas da vida dela para distrair a mente? Discutir sua vida amorosa justo hoje...Talvez...Não! Damon pensou rápido;

"Elena nunca tiraria a própria vida."

Elena se aproximou de Damon, pôs a mão carinhosamente no seu rosto, afagando sua bochecha. Damon, enrijeceu ao toque e se afastou o suficiente pra não magoar Elena e respeitar seu irmão, Stefan estava bem ali...em qual universo Elena faria isso sem ligar pros sentimentos de Stefan? "Maldita ligação". Elena, ainda chorando o olhava com carinho agora.

-Damon, eu queria muito que você conseguisse acreditar quando eu digo que te amo, que a realidade dos meus sentimentos por você é palpável. Eu o amo e sou amada por você, eu teria sido muito feliz se você acreditasse nisso também. Você deveria saber, depois de tudo que nós passamos, você me conquistou e fez por merecer o meu amor... Quando nós nos conhecemos, você disse que eu queria um amor que me consumisse e estava certo...é irônico que venha a ser você quem me consumiria.

A expressão terna de Elena despenca enquanto ela se afasta. Ela continua;

- E é porque eu te amo...amo os dois... Olhando rápido para Stefan - Que eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso fazer isso...Dói demais...

A peça que faltava. Damon e Stefan entenderam.

-Não Elena, não faça isso, você nunca mais voltara. Você fará coisas das quais nunca mais se perdoara. Disse um Stefan aflito.

- Elena, acredite em mim, não irá resolver nada...Desligar os seus sentimentos não acaba com a dor. Ela vai continuar lá, esperando você voltar. Emendou Damon.

Elena respondeu sem olhar realmente pra nenhum deles...

-Isso, também não importará mais.

- Mas importa Elena, tudo isso importa!

-Não Damon, eu perdi tudo, a única coisa que me sobrou foi dor.

- E o nosso amor, isso não conta?

Elena se aproxima de um Damon perplexo, deposita um beijo suave na sua boca em choque.

- O nosso amor está condenado. Você me disse.

-Não Elena. Não!

Damon viu a expressão terna de Elena se transformar em completa indiferença. Ela havia desligado tudo.

-Elena, não faça isso.

Damon a Chacoalhava. Elena se afastou de Damon, o suficiente para observar as expressões atônitas dos dois irmãos. Ela se lembrava de tê-los amado, embora não os ame mais. Tirar as emoções realmente fez com que parasse de sofrer, substituiu toda a dor por um tédio imensurável. Então era isso, a ausência de sentimentos era libertadora, mas acabava com a graça de tudo...Bom, esse era um problema pra amanhã, agora ela tinha que se livrar desses dois, ela queria menos drama ao seu redor.

- Tarde demais, Damon.

-Não é tarde demais, basta você querer sentir...eu te amo Elena.

- E daí? Você nunca acreditou que eu te amava. Essa ligação não nos deu chance, era só outra fonte de dor.

Elena decidiu que já tinha dito o suficiente, era hora de acabar com isso.

-Olha, vocês deviam ir...eu preciso de um banho. E acrescentou com uma cara jocosa - Lavar todas essas lagrimas pegajosas da minha pele.

-Damon. Disse um Stefan urgente – Faça-a ligar suas emoções.

Damon ainda estava encarando Elena com perplexidade. O que Stefan estava dizendo? Usar a ligação para obrigar Elena a ligar tudo de novo?

-Não posso Stefan, isso é o que ela quer. Num tom resignado.

-Damon, se você não fizer isso, vamos perdê-la pra sempre. Stefan disse, uma nota de desespero e percebendo a falta de atitude de Damon, mais alto, mais enfático – Faça!

Damon ainda se debatia internamente com a ideia, era moralmente questionável. Elena observava tudo com um interesse educado, como se não fosse por ela toda a comoção. Essa apatia o convenceu. Elena podia odia-lo se quisesse. Stefan a consolaria e a ajudaria a passar por isso.

-Elena, ligue suas emoções.

-Não. Num tom simples e sem emoção.

-Elena, **eu quero** que você ligue as suas emoções, é o que **me faria feliz**. Damon enfatizou.

Elena olhou para os lados, como se esperasse por algo acontecer. Nada.

-Huh...Que curioso, acho que a ligação era falsa. Vocês realmente deveriam ir...eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora.

Damon tinha ganhado e perdido tudo, numa única frase de Elena.

Fim.


End file.
